Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 1 Episode 7
Recap Day 113 The Demigods are still in the War Camp, with Arcas having defeated "General" Ironsides. The party have looted Ironsides, and now leave with Jeremiah the Illusionist Gnome and the Ironsides' former officer, Steele. Jeremiah is leading the party south-west towards Hoskar, down the Creek that leads into the Silver Run river. Then some brownies drop a net on top of Steele, trapping him. The brownies come out of the three and casts spells to make multiples of themselves. The brownies demand gems. The party refuse and the Brownies become hostile. Arcas removed the net from Steele. Adea throws some illusionary gems, distracting some of the Brownies. The party goes to leave, and a Brownie casts Light on Emma's eyes. The party retreat from the brownies. When it gets dark, the party goes to camp. Jeremiah is impressed with Adea's trick with the illusionary gems. He says the Light Spell on Emma's eyes is Continual Light, not normal Light, he can remove it when they get to Jeremiah's home. Steele says he is from the town of Goldbind, north of the High-Vale Mountain Range. He left is mining town to become a fighter. He became a body guard for a noble, and was eventually Knighted in Palanthas. Eventually he and the noble splitways. Since then, Steele has been seeking a new cause to follow. Day 114 Early in the morning, a wounded man comes to the camp. His leg wounded. He says he was wounded by bandits in the wood, and was separated by his friends. Emma heals the wounded man. The wounded man then pulls a knife and demands the chest of treasure the party took from Ironsides' Cabin. 2 wererats step out from the bushes across the creek. The party defend themselves, Adea casts enlarge on Arcas, who grows 30% in size. Emma casts Wyvern over the party. The Wererats shrug off all the sword attacks they get. Adea says she surenders, then throws a fist fill of silver coins at the wererat. The wererat claims Silver doesn't work on them. Adea hands over the chest for reach. When the wererats move away from Emma, Adea gives the signal and the party attacks, with Arcas using the magical axe he got from Ironsides. The axe wound heals right away, the party thing the axe isn't magical afterall. Steele is badly hurt, so he backs up. Arcas then forcesfeeds silver coins into a Wererat, but having silver coins in his mouth appears to have no effect. A wererat tries to attack Emma, but gets caught in the Wyvern Watch, the blinded Emma then attacks him with the Scythe. Adea then gouges the wererat's eyes out with some silver coins, killing him. Emma crawls over to the head wererat and casts "Raise Spirit", but it fails and the Wererat's memories start to invade Emma's mind. Adea rages out, with her hair flairing red, and she charges another other Wererat. Arcas finally decapitates the Wererat his he fighting. The last Wererat breaks free from Adea and flees. Adea calms down, then leads Emma over to Steele and heals him, then Emma heals Adea. Jeremiah explains about Werewolves and Wererats to Arcas. Jeremiah also mentions a creature called a Vampire, a devious evil creature of negative energy plane, and warns Arcas to keep his distance from them, since they are some of the most terrifying things this world has ever created, true abominations. The party get the chest and travel further. They then camp and rest for the night. Experiance 500 exp each. Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes